Ca se discute
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Série de drabbles, Royai. Ca discute dans le bureau de Mustang... Plus que ça ne travaille ? 34 : Hypocrite !
1. Votre façon d'enlacer

_Des drabbles_ _complètement idiotes pour certaines et terriblement courtes (j'vous aurais prévenus :D) sur nos deux tourteraux de toujours : Roy et Riza XD_

_**Disclaimer **_: _FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;) Ce disclaimer est le même pour toutes les drabbles que vous verrez ici._

* * *

« Colonel, pour que vous ayez autant de succès, c'est que vos bras doivent êtres confortables. Je me trompe ?  
- Non, on m'a déjà complimenté sur ma façon d'enlacer.  
- C'est ça. Je disais ça pour blaguer, vantard.  
- Eh bien, soupira Roy, vous essayerez un de ces jours, ne vous inquiètez surtout pas... »


	2. Âge

« Hawkeye.  
- Mmmh... ?  
- Vous avez quel âge ?  
- On ne demande jamais l'âge aux dames. Vous devriez savoir ça colonel.  
- Je vous espère jeune.  
- Vous n'aimez pas les femmes plus vieilles que vous ?  
- Non c'est pas ça.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Je ne vous espère pas trop vieille pour avoir encore assez de temps pour vous séduire, nous marier et vous faire un enfant...  
- Le tiers est déjà fait, monsieur. »

* * *

_Une amie m'a dit à propos de la drabble précédente : "Mais il est obsédé par le mariage celui-là dans tes Drabbles!" Mouais, on parle de Riza quand même hein... XD... _


	3. Le soir ou la vie

« Colonel, aujourd'hui je sors plus tôt : J'ai un rendez-vous galant.  
- C'est qui que vous allez voir ? Pourquoi vous sortez avec ?  
- Etes-vous jaloux, colonel ?  
- Non. Lui c'est pour un soir, moi pour la vie. »

* * *

_Dédicace à une certaines amie sur ce Drabble là ;)_

_Alors z'en pensez quoi? J'en ai bien d'autres mais je verrais par la suite et les rewiews XD_


	4. Un colonel maso xD

_Malgré l'heure tardive, je vais mettre une petite drabble pour la route._

_J'ai été malade toute la journée, et ça me détend d'écrire XD_

_Et merci pour vos rewiews !_

_Edit: Vi on est le matin, mais hier vers 2h du mat' le site faisait des siennes, et j'ai pas pu mettre la drabble... T.T_

* * *

« Colonel, une bonne semaine que vous étiez malade, mmh...  
- Je l'ai fait exprès !  
- Vous vouliez m'éviter, ainsi que votre travail ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Alors quoi ? Vous êtes maso ? Hin hin...  
- Vous avez tout à fait raison.  
- Mais bien sûr. Allez, au boulot.  
- Je suis sérieux. Sinon, comment pourrais-je vous supporter tous les jours ? Il faut être maso, non ?...  
- ... »

Riza sortit. Roy soupira.

« Maso... Ou fou d'amour. »


	5. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu

_Merci pour vos Reviews. Bon ici je suis sûre que j'aurais des remarques par rapport aux interludes du manga, avec Winry et ses boucles d'oreilles et Riza et ses cheveux, mais c'est si marrant :p_

* * *

« Lieutenant, vous rappelez-vous de quand vous aviez les cheveux courts ? Je vous préfère maintenant.  
- Je ne les ai pas laissés pousser pour vous.  
- Ah bon ? Alors comment se fait-il que quand je vous ai dit que je préférais les femmes aux cheveux longs, vous ne vous êtes plus coupé les cheveux ?... »


	6. Question de chien

_Bon, je mets cette petite drabble parce que j'ai été inspirée :p Ca m'a fait rire en l'écrivant XD_

* * *

« Lieutenant, n'avez-vous jamais pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un ? A..."_avoir un mec_" ? »

Roy glandait à son bureau, Riza releva la tête vers Havoc, qui venait de lui poser la question.

« Mais vous savez les deux hommes de ma vie sont des chiens, répondit-elle.  
- Ah bon !  
- Oui ! L'un est noir et blanc. L'autre azur.  
- Un chien azur ?  
- Oui oui, je vous assure. »

Le colonel releva la tête.

« Et... de quelles races sont-ils ? continua le blond.  
- Mmmh... Je sais pas exactement... On va dire que...  
- Et ils s'appellent comment ? la coupa Havoc.  
- Laissez moi finir !... Le premier est un chien de compagnie, Black Hayate.  
- Oui, on le connait. Et l'autre ?...  
- L'autre est un chien des militaires, et son nom est Roy Mustang », dit-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci.


	7. Vous

_Je pars bientôt en voyage, so, bonnes vacances !_

* * *

« Vous savez ce que j'aime chez vous, Hawkeye ? Vous êtes très belle. Lorsque vous entrez dans mon bureau le matin j'ai au moins une belle sculpture à admirer. Vous êtes intelligente. Pour vous tout problème a solution. Vous avez un coeur d'or, même si vous le cachez bien. Je l'ai bien vu lorsque vous aviez réconforté le pauvre enfant qui avait perdu sa mère. Vous êtes une femme vivante.  
- Et vous colonel, si vous ne vous remettez pas vite au travail, vous serez un homme mort. »


	8. Supérieur !

_Je suis de retour, bronzée, reposée et en possession de deux mangas FMA italiens qui m'ont coûté trois fois rien :D XD_

_Bon petite Drabble sans interêt qui m'a turlupiné l'esprit. Merci pour toutes vos reviews pendant mon absence._

**

* * *

**

« Riza, vous venez dîner avec moi ce soir.  
- Ca va pas la tête ?  
- Vous devez obeir aux ordres ! Je suis votre supérieur !  
- Supérieur en connerie, oui... »


	9. En trois mots

_L'inspi m'est venue en mangeant des céréales... Je sais, je suis bizarre..._

**

* * *

**

« Allez colonel, aujourd'hui vous avez fini votre travail plus tôt, alors vous avez le droit de me demander une faveur.  
- Mmmh...Et si vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de chaque membre de mon équipe, en trois mots ?  
- Pourquoi pas, je m'attendais à pire.  
- Havoc.  
- Cigarette, râteaux, maladresse ?  
- C'est vrai que ça lui correspond bien... Farman ?  
- Mémoire, euh... Je vois pas trop... distant ?  
- ... Et efficace.  
- Oui pourquoi pas colonel.  
- Fuery.  
- Discrètion, sympathie, communications.  
- C'est pas mal. Breda ?  
- Peur-des-chiens.  
- Ah oui pas bête, ça va en trois mots... Votre cher colonel Mustang ?  
- Mmh...  
- Bon d'accord; flemmard, dragueur, prétentieux.  
- Pas mal pour auto-description, mais je n'aurais pas dit ça.  
-Ah ? Coureur-de-jupons ?  
- ... Bientôt-à-moi. »


	10. Le jeu des Fruits&Légumes

_Idée m'étant venue en regardant le panier de ma mère après être retournée du marché mdr..._

_Sous-entendus... XD_

**

* * *

**

« Pomme.  
- Banane.  
- Salade.  
- Carotte.  
- Choux fleur.  
- Courgette.  
- Haricots.  
- Poireau.  
- Colonel !  
- Quoi ?  
- Colonel vous n'êtes qu'un gros pervers !  
- Ben quoi ? »


	11. Jalousie

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

_Devant la colère de Riza, Roy tente de garder son sang froid. Il veut être imperturbable..._

« J'VAIS SERIEUSEMENT M'ENERVER LA !  
- Allez-y, lieutenant.  
- VOUS ALLEZ ME FINIR TOUT CA !  
- D'accord, après une bonne sieste.  
- RAAAAGH ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
- J'ai pas bien entendu.  
- COLONEEL !  
- Pourquoi vous dites mon grade ? Je le connais vous savez !  
- VOUS VOULEZ AUSSI QUE JE VOUS REPETE QUE JE SUIS ARMEE ?  
- Ah, oui. Et où sont vos armes ?  
- ICI LA SUR MOI !  
- Oui mais où ça exactement ? dit le colonel avec un sourire pervers.  
- MAIS C'EST QUE VOUS ME CHERCHEZ !  
- Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je vous chercherais. Faut être fou pour être content de vous voir...  
- J'EN AI MARRE !...  
- Oui j'ai bien vu.  
- ... J'VAIS ALLER RENDRE VISITE A BARRY SI C'EST COMME CA! IL SERA ASSEZ FOU POUR ETRE CONTENT D'ME VOIR, LUI, AU MOINS ! NAH !  
- ... NAN LIEUTENANT C'EST BON N'Y ALLEZ PAS !

_... Perdu._


	12. Si je vous dis

_Une petite drabble pour la route. C'est une amie qui, en me racontant ses conneries, m'a inpirée, lol._

* * *

« Si je vous dis que je suis lesbienne ?  
- Je dirais que les femmes ont de la chance de vous avoir parmi leurs choix.  
- Si je vous dis que je suis enceinte ?  
- Je vous féliciterais.  
- Si je vous dis que vous êtes le père ?  
- Je vous demanderais quand nous l'aurions fait...  
- Si je vous dis que je suis en fait une terroriste anti-armée d'Amestris?  
- Je vous ferais prisonnière.  
- Si je vous dis que je vais bientôt mourir ?  
- Ah...  
- Colonel ?  
- Oui ?  
- ... (_Sourire_) non rien...  
- D'accord...  
- Si jous vous dis que... Je suis l'amante du Généralissime ?  
- ... Je dégueulerais.  
- Et si je vous dis que vous me plaisez ?  
- ... Si c'est le cas, je vous dirais que vous avez toutes vos chances. »


	13. La nutella Mmh miam xD

_Alors là !!! Alors là !!! Je me suis grave inspirée de ma petite "aventure" de cet après-midi... XD ! Imaginez une Akabane Girl ne sachant même pas faire sortir de la chantilly du tube... et s'en mettant accidentellement partout dans les cheveux et sur le visage...Oui, c'est pathétique, en somme. Imaginez la maintenant la mélanger avec du nutella, en s'en mettant accidentellent partout encore une fois..._

_(Gros HS, c'est bon, j'me tais xD)_

_Bon, la nutella appartient à celui qui l'a créee (chépas qui xD) et je sais pas si ça existait à ce temps-là, mais bon xD_

* * *

« Bravo pour ton exploit, Roy ! Héhé ! »

Entrée en fanfare de Maes.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi à ouvrir la vanne du barage et éviter l'innondation de East city.  
- Mmmh, ouais... C'était normal venant de ma part !  
- Tiens, je t'apporte un cadeau d'une admiratrice ! »

Maes lui déposa un pot de nutella sur le bureau...

« Have a nice day mon ami hahaha ! »

... Et décampa.

* * *

« Colonel ! Ca fait un mois que vous essayez d'ouvrir ce pot de nutella !  
- Eh bien quoi Hawkeye ?  
- Vous arrivez à ouvrir une vanne qui normalement s'ouvre avec l'aide de plusieurs hommes en quelques secondes, et pour un pot de nutella, vous n'y arrivez pas au bout d'un mois ! »


	14. La nutella suite xD

_J'ai eu l'idée d'faire une suite à la nutella XD_

* * *

Riza revint du refectoir.

« C'EST UNE HONTE ! »

Enervée.

« Le réfectoire est fermé ! J'ai faim moi ! Vous n'auriez pas un truc à manger ? »

Tout les lieutenants hochèrent la tête.

« Non, désolé...  
- Et vous colonel ?  
-Moi ?! Non, non...non non ! bafouilla-t-il.  
- Bon...tant pis... »

* * *

Le lendemain.

« Colonel, vous avez fini vos dossiers ?  
- Oui tenez ! »

En tentant de lui passer un document, il souleva accidentellement un autre dossier qui cachait notre cher pot de nutella...

« Ahem...  
- ... COLONEL ! VOUS AVIEZ UN TRUC A BOUFFER HIER ! ET VOUS M'AURIEZ LAISSEE CREVER DE FAIM !  
- Mais j'y peux rien si je peux pas l'ouvr...  
- J'VAIS VOUS EN DONNER DES OUVERTURES MOI ! »

Riza se précipita pour bastonner le colonel, qui prit son pot de nutella et, miracle, réussi à l'ouvrir ! Il en mit partout sur Riza...

« ...200 CENZ QU'IL VA ESSAYER DE LA LECHER APRES ! »

C'est tout ce que trouva à dire Jean pendant que son colonel était en danger de mort...

* * *

_XD dans cette drabble il y a beaucoup de récit, mais j'avais cette idée qui me turlupinait la tête xD_

_Enjoy ou pas ? :p_


	15. Saint Valentin

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Qui sait, la Nutella sera peut-être encore une fois le thème un jour... ? XD_

_Voici une drabble sur le thème de la St-Valentin, pas humoristique cette fois-ci._

* * *

« Colonel, encore un cadeau d'admiratrice, dit Havoc en apportant une boîte à Roy.  
- Ouais, posez-le là.  
- Colonel...  
- ... Quoi ?  
- Vous en êtes tellement inintéressé !  
- Normal. »

Roy prit une enveloppe du lot.

« Il n'y a que cette lettre là qui m'importe. »

Havoc ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lut par hasard le nom écrit en expéditeur.

_**Elizabeth**_

« ... Je vois », souffla-t-il en laissant apparaître un lèger sourire sur les lèvres.


	16. Brunes vs Blondes

_Inspirée d'un délire avec une de mes meilleures amies._

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

« Et je te dis que c'est les brunes les meilleures !  
- Les blondes !  
- Brunes !  
- BLONDES !  
- Que se passe-t-il, lieutenants Ross et Hawkeye ?  
- Rien, colonel, on se demandait qui étaient les meilleures entre les blondes et les brunes. »

Le sergent Bloc arriva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, répondit Roy. Maria et Riza se disputent pour savoir qui des blondes ou des brunes sont mieux.  
- Ah...  
- Oui oui...  
- ... BRUNES ! cria Denny.  
- T'es fou, les blondes.  
- Les brunes.  
- Nan les blondes.  
- (sort son arme de service) LES BRUNES !  
- (sort ses gants) NAN LES BLONDES ! »

Plus loin.

« Quel débile, ce colonel.  
- Ouais, mon sergent n'est pas mieux.  
- On fait ça pour rire et eux ils veulent se battre.  
- Mmh...  
-Quoi ?  
- Ben j'me demandais... Denny est blond et il supporte les brunes ?  
- Et Roy est brun à supporter les blondes...  
- ... Pff, on voit que c'est des mecs. Rien dans la cervelle », conclut Maria en s'éloignant avec Riza

* * *

_Je tiens à dire que je suis brune U.U_


	17. Cache Cache

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...  
- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?  
- ... 7, 8, 9... Je joue à cache-cache. 13, 14...  
- Oh génial ! J'peux jouer ?  
- 18, 19... Evidemment Havoc. 21, 22...  
- Je vais me cacher alors !  
- 27, 28... Euh nan. 31, 32, 33...  
- Quoi, nan ?  
- 37, 38... Entrez dans le bureau, complètez vos dossiers puis allez vous cacher en vitesse avant que je voye les fautes. 51, 52...  
- Euh... Qui joue ?  
- 54, 55... Fuery, Farman et Breda.  
- Pas le colonel ?  
- 58, 59... 60 ! »

Riza se dirigea vers le bureau, suivie pas Havoc. Ils ouvrirent, plus personne, sauf...

« ... Lui il a déjà perdu », dit-elle en montrant Roy, terrorisé, avec des traces de balles dans le mur arrière.


	18. Baiser

_Coucou ! Je trouve que je poste souvent en ce moment... Je sais pas, j'ai plutôt le temps et je suis assée inspirée. Je crois que je vais me lancer dans un SelimxElysia, han chuis folle... Merci pour vos reviews._

* * *

« Ca va, Hawkeye ?  
- ...Ouais...  
- Je le vois quand ça ne va pas. Mais j'ai un bon remède à ça. »

Roy prit son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Riza. C'est là qu'il regarda sa montre et rompit violemment le baiser.

« Et merde !  
- Qu...Quoi colonel ?  
- ... J'ai oublié mon rendez-vous avec Anouk ! Je vais être en ret... »

**BAF**!

« VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER, COLONEL ! »


	19. Le livre maudit xD

« Excusez-moi, sauriez vous me dire où se trouve ce livre ?  
- Evidemment, mademoiselle Hawkeye. Sur la troisième étagère à droite.  
- Merci beaucoup ! »

Riza s'y rendit et vit le livre qui l'interressait. Elle posa sa main dessus en même temps que...

« Colonel ?!  
- Bonjour lieutenant.  
- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez besoin de ce livre ?  
- Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que vous, Hawkeye.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez... LIRE UN LIVRE ?!  
- En quoi est-ce exeptionnel ?  
- Ben de votre part, c'est exeptionnel.  
- Hum.  
- Bon colonel, donnez-moi ce livre.  
- Non, dit-il en tirant le livre d'un côté, je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et vous devez me respecter.  
- Ici on est à la bibliothèque, pas à l'armée, dit-elle en faisant de même.  
- Donnez-le moi.  
- Nan.  
- Si.  
- NAN.  
- SI.  
- NAN ! »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur le livre.

* * *

« Havoc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fuery.  
- Ben y'a un truc gore au rayon où il y a le livre que l'on cherche. »

Jean tira Kain jusqu'à l'étagère.

« Là.  
- ... VOUS ALLEZ VOIR, SUPERIEUR !  
- ... Hawkeye est en train de taper notre colonel sur la tête avec le livre.  
- ... Ah, c'est clair, c'est gore.  
- Argh, elle nous a vus, FUYONS ! »


	20. Déclaration

_Inspirée de la pub pour les bûches de chèvres, avec le mec qui offre des fleurs à sa chèvre pour qu'elle revienne ( 'port'nawak xD )_

* * *

« J'ai toujours voulu vous dire quelque chose. En fait, eh bien... Ca fait si longtemps et je n'ai jamais osé prononcer ces mots... Eh ben voilà, je vous aime. »

Silence.

« Mmmh je crois que c'est bon. Maintenant y'a plus qu'à dire ça à la vraie Riza, dit Roy en plissant les yeux vers son poisson rouge. »


	21. St Nicolas et Mère fouettarde xD

« St Nicolas ! s'exclama Roy en voyant arriver Maes, déguisé. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
- Oh oh ! Je viens voir si vous avez été sage et si vous avez complèté vos dossiers. »

Roy, voyant sa pile de dossiers non faits, esquissa un sourire.

« Et si je ne les ai pas faites ?  
- ALORS C'EST LA MERE FOUETTARDE QUI S'OCCUPERA DE VOUS ! dit Riza en se précipitant vers Roy.  
- Ca peut donner des idées perverses, mère fouettarde...  
- Ta gueule Havoc! Faut parier sur combien de temps le colonel tiendra face au lieutenant... »


	22. Nutella, 3ème édition xD

_Oh là là là là !!! Merci, un grand merci ! "__Ca se discute__" vient de dépasser les __**10 329**__ hits ! Merci à tous ceux qui me review tout le temps (je veux pas citer de nom, sinon je suis sûre d'en oublier un ou une plutôt) et ceux qui lisent sans reviewer, car je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup ! Merci !_

_Bon, sinon... Et oui... C'est le fameux et (très attendu ?) retour de... LA NUTELLA !!!  
Ce truc si bon qui pourrit la vie de Roy, et cette fois-ci encore... XD_

* * *

« C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagnée à l'épicerie, colonel !  
- De rien, c'était tout à fait normal, il commencait à faire nuit.  
- Bon, où sont ces maudites croquettes ? Ils ont changé tous les rayons !  
- Ici, Hawkeye.  
- ... Mmh... Mppffr...  
- Quoi ?  
- J'viens de voir de la...de la... »

Elle commença à rire...

« ...NUTELLA ! Mmmmmpfrrrr...MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

- J'voulais en prendre et vous inviter après, mais je crois que ça serait trop dur pour vous de l'ouvrir ! AHAHAHAH ! »

Plus tard...

« Mais allez stop, arrête de pleurer, Roy!  
- Ooh non, j'aurais pu avoir un rendez-vous CHEZ elle!  
- Pervers...  
- Hein ?! Oh et puis c'est de ta faute, à toi et ton pot de nutella ! MAES, J'VAIS TE TUEEEEER ! »


	23. Film d'amour

_Encore Roy qui pleure devant Maes xD  
Merci pour les reviews!_

* * *

_- Je t'aime!  
- Moi aussi je t'aime!  
- Vivons ensemble!  
- Marions nous!  
- Faisons des mômes!  
- Oui!  
- Plus rien ne nous séparera, Elizabeth!_

« OUAIN !  
- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roy ? Pourquoi tu pleures devant ce film ?  
- Ben lui il s'est marié avec Elizabeth!  
- ... Et ?  
- Et pas moi ! OUAIIIN ! »


	24. Juju

_Je prévois une one shot pour Noel, une humoristique... Vous verrez bien xD Et j'ai aussi beaucoup d'autres projets... arf... faut aussi que j'continue et finisse mes fics en cours...  
Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

« Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !  
- Et vraiment sympathique !  
- Je l'adore, ce Juju ! »

Maria et Riza venaient d'entrer dans le bureau de Roy. Celui-ci écoutait la conversation avec une oreille interessée...

« Et j'adore jouer avec lui !  
- Oui ! affirma Riza. Je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir... »

Roy tilta : elles parlaient d'un mec ?! Il se leva et dit:

« Oh, mais il y a malheureusement du travail supp.  
- ... Ah non colonel ! Maria et moi devons aller récupérer son chat Juju, ce soir ! »


	25. Celle qui compte le plus

_Bonjour à tous ! Mes updates se font rares ici... Désolée ! Je n'ai pas vraiment au le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances;;;_

_Bref je pars bientôt en cours alors je poste cette drabble qui m'est restée dans la tête un beau mois ! Je voulais d'abord l'insérer à l'une de mes histoires mais... La flemme... Ca devait sortir xD Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews (Tiens j'ai une idée : Ma 200ème review aura le droit de choisir le thème de ma prochaine Drabble, au moins j'aurai un repère pour l'inspi' xD)_

* * *

Maria et Riza parlent ensemble sur le chemin du QG.

« Et moi, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime.  
- Non Maria.  
- Alors au moins qu'il tient trop à toi...  
- Non plus...  
- Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le prouver ! »

Elle accèléra le pas et se retrouva dans les locaux des Quartiers Généraux. Riza la rattrappa par le bras.

« Rien qui puisse me mettre dans l'embarras ?  
- Rien qui puisse te mettre dans l'embarras.  
- Alors c'est ok, Maria. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mustang et regardèrent furtivement si il était seul.

« C'est bon, reste derrière la porte, Riza. »

* * *

De son côté Roy cherchait une station de radio. Il avait -_pour une fois_- fini de remplir tous les papiers administratifs.  
Soudain, quelqu'un entra en trombes dans son bureau.

« COLONEL MUSTANG COLONEL MUSTANG !  
- Qu'y'a-t-il, Lieutenant Ross ?  
- IL EST... IL EST ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A LA PERSONNE QUI COMPTE LE PLUS POUR VOUS !  
- QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST-IL ARRIVE A RIZA ?! »

* * *

Derrière la porte, Riza souriait. Maria n'avait jamais prononcé son nom, juste _la personne qui compte le plus pour vous_.


	26. J'ai rien entendu xD

_Bonjour à tous ! J'avais dit que celle ou celui qui mettait la 200ème review pourra choisir le thème de la prochaine drabble... Problème : Celle qui m'a mis la 200ème rev. n'a pas proposé de thème... Tant pis !_

_Cette fois-ci je place le compteur à 210, donc, celle qui met la 210ème review pourra choisir le thème (si'l a une idée, j'espère xD)_

_Sur ce, voici une petite drabble débile qui m'est passée par ma tête malade xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Colonel, vous avez vu le lieutenant Hawkeye aujourd'hui ?  
- Mmmh nan, dit-il inintéressé, assis sur sa chaise à rêvasser.  
-Eh bien elle... Elle s'est habillée en fille !!!

Roy releva la tête, tout sourire.

« Ah mais où est-elle ? »

La concernée entra soudainement dans le bureau.

« Colonel !  
- Eh bien que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! De secret ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, se baissa et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis elle sortit, laissant là un Mustang avec un sourire satisfait.

« Euh... Elle vous a dit quoi pour que vous ayez cet air si...euh?  
- J'en sais strictement rien, j'ai rien entendu.

-Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a de très jolis seins. La pauvre ne voyait même pas qu'en se baissant pour me parler à l'oreille j'avais son décolleté sous le nez. »


	27. Un maillot pour l'été

_Sur le thème donné par Nonola (la 210ème review) : les vacances, l'été.  
Je l'ai écrite ce matin en cours d'anglais (parce que je m'ennuyais grave xD) et alors qu'il neige (oui ça va très bien ensemble l'été et la neige mdr).  
Premières neiges du côté de chez moi ! J'étais trop contente xD_

* * *

« J'ai besoin d'un maillot de bain, dit Riza.  
- Demande-le en cadeau de départ en grandes vacances ! »

Maria et Riza entrèrent dans le bureau de Roy, qui lui s'apprétait à sortir.

« Ah, lieutenant ! Vous voulez quoi en cadeau de départ ?  
- Euh...  
- Ben dis lui, chuchota Maria.  
- ... Un chapeau de paille avec une fleur dessus...  
- Ah... D'accord ! dit Roy en sortant.  
- ... Pourquoi t'as pas demandé le maillot ?!  
- ... Il m'aurait sorti le bikini sexy avec string ! »

* * *

_Clin d'oeil à Clewilou pour l'histoire du bikini ;)_


	28. Dialogue de sourds

_Bonjour ! Petit retour de moi-même dans la catégorie FMA. J'ai légèrement commencé à me diversifier, à toucher à tous les domaines dans lesquels je peux écrire. Bon, j'ai encore une ou deux idées de fics Royai, et je dois bien sûr continuer et finir celles que j'ai en cours... Une flemme pas possible, lol, mais bon, faut vraiment que je finisse ces fics d'ici la fin de l'année... Peut-être... XD_

_Inspirée de quand j'étais dans le bus, amplifiée lors d'une conversation MSN xD_

_Y'avait pas de baladeurs en leur temps, mais bon hein, on s'en fou xD_

* * *

Comme toujours, Riza avait terminé son travail en avance. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et sortit son baladeur et son casque, puis mit la musique à fond.

« Ca va lieutenant ? » lui demanda Roy.

Riza n'entendait strictement rien, elle ne vit que les lèvres de son supérieur bouger, mais fit semblant que si. Elle hocha la tête.

S'en suivit une conversation de sourds, Riza hochant toujours la tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit que Roy souriait un peu trop. Il se leva, enleva le casque des oreilles de Riza et dit :

« D'accord ?  
- Euh ! ... Oui oui. Bon je dois partir », bégaya-t-elle en prenant sa veste et en sortant.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Maes entra dans le bureau de Roy, tout sourire.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es trouvé une femme ?  
- Ah ah Maes ! Presque !  
- J'ai réussi à soutirer un dîner à mon lieutenant sans qu'elle n'en sache le moindre mot ! Ce soir, à 20h, je vais la chercher ! »


	29. Super Smart Brosse Mélée

_BONSOUAAAR ! Bon euh, je préfère me taire... Je suis plus trop inspirée côté Royai en ce moment, donc je poste moins... Scusatemi tutti !_ _Bref, Serleena m'a donné le thème des jeux video sur MSN pour Ca se discute, donc j'extraterrestrise ça vite fait huhu (Nan mais laissez quoi xD Bon après ça je m'en retourne vanter les mérites de ma créature face à son hydre héhé xD)._

_A noter donc qu'il n'y avait pas de jeux video dans ce temps là mais que je m'en fous xD_

_Super Smash Bros Melee appartient à Nintendo et j'ai choisi ce jeu parce que j'adore y jouer avec... Ma mère voui voui xD_

* * *

Roy avait découvert les merveilles des jeux video. Il décida donc d'emmener sa console au bureau pour jouer...

« Non colonel, vous ne jouerez pas à _Super Smart - Brosse mélée_ au bureau.  
- Mais euhh !! C'est marrant !!  
- NON ! »

Roy fit donc sa tête de chien battu.

« Allez, Hawkeye !  
- C'est non.  
- ... Ah mais j'ai une idée !! Vous jouez contre moi. Si je gagne, eh bien je pourrai jouer toute la journée. Et si je perds, eh bien euh...Vous pourrez jeter ma console par la fenêtre !  
- Colonel, cria Breda, faites pas ça ! »

Roy s'approcha discrètement de Breda.

« Ah ah, c'est une femme, et tout le monde sait que les filles sont nulles en jeux video...  
- Mais oui mon colonel, c'est vrai ! dit Heyman, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bien bien Hawkeye ! Jouons ! »

Ils s'installèrent donc et durent choisir les personnages.

Au début, Hawkeye se faisait royalement rétamer. Roy était sûr de sa victoire lorsque...

**TIME!!!** (1)

Le personnage de Riza s'afficha, informant clairement les deux joueurs que c'était elle qui avait gagné.

Je vous laisse imaginer où s'est retrouvée la console un instant après...

* * *

Depuis, au QG, on regarde toujours au-dessus de sa tête, dans la cour.

« Je vous avait dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, colonel.  
- Breda ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ta gueule. »

* * *

_(1) : Ceux qui jouent à SSBM savent huhu xD C'est la grosse voix qui dit TIME à la fin du temps de combat._


	30. Action ou vérité?

_Bonsoir (Bonne nuit en fait, il est 1h11 précisément alors que j'écris ces lignes huhu) !_

_Je remercie __**Night Alchemist**__ pour toutes ces idées de thèmes. Je vais essayer d'en reprendre une grande partie en respectant évidemment le concept de ces drabbles._

_Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent._

* * *

« Lieutenants Hawkeye et Havoc, ça vous dirait de jouer à action ou vérité ?  
- ...D'accord, répondirent-ils à leur colonel.  
- Bien. Honneur aux...  
- Dames, dit Havoc, sûr de lui.  
- ... Supérieurs hiérarchiques. Héhé. »

Il se tourna vers Riza.

« Ma chère, action ou vérité ?  
- ...Vérité... »

Roy afficha un superbe sourire.

« ...Que portez-vous comme sous-vêtements, là ? »

**BAAAAAAAAAF**

« JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS, COLONEL !  
- Eh bien ça sera le gage, alors, dit-il en se frottant la joue. »

Oh, mais quel était ce magnifique sourire pervers qui se dessinait sur le visage de ce cher Mustang ?

« Je veux un bisou, Hawkeye.  
- Mais vous allez bien ?  
- Très bien, ma chère. »

Riza dut s'exécuter. C'était ça ou devoir dire ce qu'elle portait en dessous...

« Mmmh, marmonna Riza, eh bien aller, à mon tour. Havoc, action ou vérité ?  
- Euh, vérité. »

Hawkeye réfléchit un instant sur la question qu'elle pourrait lui poser.

« Eh bien Havoc, commença-t-elle, de quand date votre dernier rencard ? »

Roy se retenait de rire...Il était clair que le pauvre Jean n'avait pas de chance avec la gente féminine.

« Ben...Ca remonte àààà...  
- Lieutenant, n'oubliez pas que c'est VERITE, dit Mustang pour enfoncer Havoc.  
- Oui justement je cherche ! Euh...Eh bien euhh...  
- Ca remonte à si loin pour que vous ne vous en souveniez plus ? ajouta-t-il pour l'enfoncer encore.  
- ... Colonel, taisez vous un peu ! s'énerva Hawkeye.  
- Ben ça remonte à il y a... Deux ans. »

Roy éclata de rire à tomber de sa chaise. Il lui fallut bien une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il se calme...  
Lorsqu'il se releva, c'était au tour de Havoc.

« Colonel, action ou vérité ?  
- Mmh, action mon cher. »

Jean avait bien l'intention de se venger...

« Très bien. Je dois vous le dire à l'oreille. »

Bien qu'étonné, Roy s'approcha du blond pour qu'il lui dise quoi faire. D'abord l'air perplexe, une frayeur immense se lit sur son visage...

« Non Havoc ! Je ne ferai jamais ça, désolé !  
- Très bien alors c'est le gage. Hawkeye, je vous laisse l'honneur de le choisir. »

Elle afficha un sourire des plus machiavéliques.

« Allez colonel. Pour ce gage, on va bien voir vos sous-vêtements à vous. Désabillez-vous, je vous prie... »

* * *

_Ah. Belle vengeance, hein ? :p_


	31. L'île déserte

_Bonzoour !_

_Rahh, fin des vacances pour moi. Ca déprime ! __Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews !_

_Sur le thème "île déserte" de Night Alchemist (merci !)_

* * *

« Hawkeye ? Qu'emporteriez vous sur une île déserte ?  
- ...Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Comme ça.  
- Euh, eh bien... Je pense que j'emporterais Black Hayate. Pour avoir de la compagnie et pour jouer à la balle, ou au freesbee.  
- Ah je vois.  
- Et vous ? »

Roy se leva et alla entourer la taille de Riza avec son bras.

« Eh bien je pense que moi, je vous emporterais, et pour jouer à d'autres jeux bien plus intéressants... »

Long silence.

« COLONEL, C'EST QUOI CE SOUS-ENTENDU ?!  
- Ben en fait... »

Riza se dégagea et sortit du bureau en colère.

« ... J'voulais jouer à Koh-Lanta là bas, rhoo ! »

* * *

_Hors sujet, je sais, je sors XD_


	32. Miam

_Toujours sur l'un des thèmes de Night Alchemist, __**la cuisine**__.  
Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui suivent ces drabbles!_

* * *

« La cuisine est un art !  
- La cuisine est une science !  
- Un art !  
- Une science !  
- Un art !  
- Une...  
- ... occasion de voir Riza les cheveux détachés, dit Roy », assis sur la table à manger en fixant Riza aux fourneaux.

* * *

_... Ou comme dirait Ema Skye de PW "...c'est pas la vraie version, mais celle de l'inspecteur est beaucoup plus excitante" (désolée j'avais trop envie de le sortir xD)_

_Vous avez donc reconnu nos deux chipies, aka Winry et Shiezka, toujours en pleine dispute, euh, reflexion sur cette question existencielle xD Et, bien évidemment, Roy, toujours aussi... intéresséparRiza ? :p_


	33. Impossible

_Voici une petite drabble que j'ai écrite lorsque je suis partie deux jours à Vulcania avec mon bahut, inspirée par une copine xD  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à bientôt!_

* * *

Il s'était produit quelque chsoe de grave, TRES grave.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... »

Effectivement, c'était difficile à croire...

« Oh bon sang, comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver ? »

Et oui.

« C'est horrible ! »

Roy s'était pris un rateau.  
Tout le bureau se demandait COMMENT, oui COMMENT Roy Mustang s'était fait jeter, de la pire façon qui soit, en plus. La joliette lui avait ri au nez.  
Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Riza pour élucider le mystère.

« Colonel, vous avez quelque chose de coincé entre les dents »


	34. Hypocrite !

« ... En effet, cette étude a démontré que l'absence de relations sexuelles favorisait le travail. Pour résumer, je vais simplement dire que moins on a de relations, mieux on remplit ses dossiers ! »

La salle applaudit après le discours de Roy.

« Ah ah, on a compris pourquoi le colonel travaille mal...  
- Moi je trouve étonnant, avec la réputation qu'il a, qu'il se fasse applaudir aussi fort.  
- Bah, c'est parce qu'il a réussi à parler trente minutes sans bafouiller ou se mettre à courir après une secrétaire, c'est tout... »

Roy vint rejoindre son groupe.

« Alors vous m'avez trouvé comment ?  
- Euh...  
- L'hypocrite parfait, dit Riza en roulant des yeux.  
- Ouais ! Bon, je dois me dépêcher.  
- Ben pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi ? J'ai un rendez-vous ! Nan mais vous pensiez que je crois en ce discours ? Allez à demain ! »

* * *

_Cette histoire d'étude, je l'ai lue sur le net xD Arf xD_


End file.
